Don't Wake Me Up
by HarvestMoonTales
Summary: Songfic/Oneshot After Finnick and Annie's Wedding In Mockingjay , Katniss finds out the truth of her love for Peeta and realizes that it might be too late for her realization. Better than the summary.


**DON'T WAKE ME UP by: Chris Brown**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, I don't own Hunger Games; I do own the plot idea. Please listen to this song while reading this oneshot. Thanks!  
**

* * *

**Dearly beloved, if this love only exists in my dreams…don't wake me up**

I lay here in my bed, reminiscing Finnick and Annie's wedding.

Watching the whole ordeal made invisible tears appear in my eyes, my heartstrings pulling, reminding me of Peeta and I.

We were to be married. Peeta would've made our cake like he did Finnick and Annie's. All District Four-like with an oceanic looking wave across each white tier, and sea creatures and treasures scattered respectively up and down the cake elegantly.

Annie wore one of my green dresses from the Victory tour where Peeta and I spent time together, getting to know each other's personality, and Finnick wore Peeta's old suit, both which they got from Peeta's and my Victors' homes when we traveled back to District Twelve to retrieve them.

My mind relives their vows and the whole ceremony, doing District Four Traditions with their song, the touching of each other's lips with saltwater, and the woven grass net set above them. It brings back thoughts of how our wedding for the Capitol was going to be like. A big, white, gaudy dress, Peeta in a handsome, black tux, a live television ceremony; nothing like what I would've had, not that I ever planned on getting married. It would've been a simple ceremony at the Justice Building, where Peeta and I would get our marriage certificate, then enter our home afterwards to the music of the singing friends and family to a traditional song, and then a toasting ceremony between us and our family members as witnesses.

But I shouldn't be thinking like that. I don't love Peeta like that. I think. And even still, I will never get married…I won't allow it.

I feel my eyes start to droop and I know I must fall asleep. It's been a long day. It's too much.

**Too much light in this window, don't wake me up**

**Only coffee no sugar, inside my cup**

**If I wake and you're here still, give me a kiss**

**I wasn't finished dreaming, about your lips**

A bright light appears amidst the darkness of my sleep. Is this some sort of dream?

Everything looks so shimmery and beautiful, like nothing could ever go wrong here.

I don't want to see what this light is for, but I feel as if I need to investigate.

The light quickly morphs into a picture, and it's of a scene in the Capitol, Peeta and I during our Victory Tour during a publicity stunt.

It's a brunch get-together and I sit beside Peeta. I sip on a glass of hot chocolate, thriving on its smooth, coaxing taste and feeling as Peeta nurses a cup of browny, thin liquid. Tea.

There is an additive to spice up his tea which everyone else at the table uses; however, Peeta declines the sugary package.

"_Why do you do that?" _I see myself whisper to him, making it look as if I'm telling him some loving thought to those of the Capitol whom know no difference.

"_Do what?"_ Peeta asks me, with a smile on his face, turning to look at me.

"_Why don't you add sugar to your tea? I bet it tastes terribly bitter,"_ I reply, making a disgusted face at the thought.

Peeta chuckles at me. _"I don't like covering up the truth of how it actually tastes and pretending that it doesn't taste bad. It's an accustomed taste," _he says and leans in to give me a soft, gentle kiss.

His words are like a blow to the heart, but I don't get much to dwell on it as I start to relish in the kiss he gives my shimmery image self.

The image starts to fuzz out and the feeling of his soft lips disappear.

I try and conjure up the best thoughts and memories of him and his lips, which is many times when we are in public, but they all float away from my brain and I don't have time to catch them before I fall into darkness.

**Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up**

**Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up**

**Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up**

**Don't wake me up**

**Don't wake me…**

**Don't wake me up**

**Don't wake me up**

**Don't wake me up**

**Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up**

**Don't wake me up**

**Don't wake me…**

Somewhere in my sleep-dead brain, I am being told to face the truth like Peeta did, but I fight it, locking myself up deeper inside my soul. Not a smart move.

**So much life in the city, you won't believe**

**Been awake for some days now, no time to sleep**

**If your heart is a pillow, this love's the bed**

**Tell me what is the music, inside my head**

Everything flashes and I find myself in the centre of the arena, on my podium which I stand on above the water. The gong has gone off and everyone treads quickly underwater, not giving the person beside them a second thought before knocking the life out of them. I stand still, even though my dream self glides through the water.

It hits me like wielding knife. I'm in the Third Quarter Quell.

I turn to look for Finnick, and I spot him trying to make an alliance with myself who is worried about Peeta.

Peeta.

I turn once again, trying to locate him and I do. He stands there, unsure of what to do since he has no idea how to swim. I wish I could help him.

The arena spins and it changes to Peeta, the rest of our alliance and I. We're all working away, not resting, trying to end the misery of death and trying to escape, yet not knowing our way around the new design of the deadly arena, and trying to save ourselves.

It spins again and brings me to the outside of a bunch of bushes. I peek through the foliage and spy on a memory that has changed everything for me.

Our kiss.

The one kiss that made me hate myself for not reciprocating the love I had hidden away for Peeta.

The Peeta that no longer loves me now.

The reason I will never love again. Because all the worst things happen to the ones close to me.

The one kiss that made me feel stupid.

The lightning cracks and as the light scares away the darkness, the image changes.

I'm running. And screaming. Out to Peeta. It's a dangerous move, exposing myself to the leftover careers, but I have to. To save Peeta.

But I hear him scream. And it's my name on his lips. Trying to do the same mission, yet his is to be accomplished.

And as I run to the force field to do the only thing that I can think of, going through with our original plan, I hear him.

I hear his last words scream out among the wild animals running amok and the victors yelling in terror.

It's something I didn't catch the last time I was in here.

"_Always!"_

And it's the last thing both myself and the dream-Katniss hear before the lightning and force field explode all around, blinding and knocking us out.

**Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up**

**Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up**

**Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up**

**Don't wake me up**

**Don't wake me…**

**Don't wake me up**

**Don't wake me up**

**Don't wake me up**

**Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up**

**Don't wake me up**

**Don't wake me…**

I feel like I'm falling again towards the blackness and light. It's an uncomfortable feeling.

**I don't wanna fall, fall, fall, fall asleep no,**

**I don't wanna fall unless I'm falling for you**

**I don't wanna fall, fall, fall, fall asleep no,**

**I don't wanna fall unless I'm falling for you**

I'm fighting with unconsciousness and consciousness. I don't want to face my feelings. I don't want to face the truth.

If only the Hunger Games never happened―but they did.

**Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up**

**Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up**

**Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up**

**Don't wake me up**

**Don't wake me…**

I shoot up in bed, blackness surrounding me. I instantly think of Peeta and I have this urge to go tell him the truth of how I feel. When he first arrived, I was ready to tell him that I love him. But he doesn't feel the same way.

"_You're not very big are you? Or particularly pretty? And not even remotely nice…Well you're a piece of work aren't you?"_ Peeta had said to me when I went to go visit him after Finnick and Annie's wedding.

Those few sentences alone are the one that ground me to reality―and not in a happy way either. It's a reminder of what could have been and what is now, because I couldn't protect him.

I choke back a sob and press my mouth against the pillow, blocking the world out. I lost my chance.

**Don't wake me up**

**Don't wake me up**

**Don't wake me up**

**Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up**

**Don't wake me up**

**Don't wake me…**

**A/N: Well? Please review your thoughts! Thanks!**


End file.
